The Drunk Destiel Fic
by Risu-chan14
Summary: In which I am drunk and write a Destiel fic following the episode "Sacrifice", the season 8 finale. Please read. It's pretty funny. Dean and Cas meet at the bar they had been in earlier that day.


dean sat at the same bar they had been to earlier in the day

the bartwender looked at him and smiled

dean smiles politely, a little grimacy at him

dean knew the bartender thought he was gay witih cas

the bartender flirted with his new boyfriend

cas walked into the bar, a little disheveled from having fallen

dean knew this was unseptting to cas

he didn't want to bring it up. dean knew cas needed ot be comforten

cas sat dsown at the bar next to dean and ordered a beer

"so here we are again cas." dean said to him

"at the same bar, a few hours later. You doin okay?"

cas nodded and took his beer to drink. dean watched as the rim of rthe beer bottle sliped into cas' mouth and the liquid slid down his throght

cas swallowed. dean swallowed

the bartender wandered over to offer dean a beer

"this one's on the house. you two are really helpin me ya know?"

the bartnweder tod them

"how so? " cas asked, his brow furrowing in curuousloty

the bartneder smiled and gave dean a free beer. "cuz you two are boyfriends. you're helpin mew feel bettewr about myseklf, ya know?"

dean almost fwell out of his barstool

"no we are NOT boyfriends!"

cas gave dean a worried look

"dean..." he squeexzed den's shoulder in hopes odf calming his friend down

"this man means you no disrescpect dean.

dean swoled at cas, "whatver cas, just drin nyour beer and lets get back home to check on sam"

dean had left sam with kwevin

dean continued wathcing cas drink, his face fklushed from the bartendert's comment

cas noti ed a drip of beer sliding down the side of his bottle

he quickly licked at it and dragged his tongue up the neck

dean's bfreath hithced

cas noticed this and blinked at dean

"is there something wrong dean? you look much worse than I feel tongiht. I thought we were going out for drinks, but you have hardly touched your beer."

the bartneder kissed his newfound boyfriend and walked back over to them

"need another drink, umm what's your nae again? cap?"

"cas." said castiel, his voice deep and gravelly

"cas..." dean said at the same time as cas

they looked at ech toher and cas smiled a little

"you called me castiel earlier. I was still able to hear you, somehow. I think my soul was connected to tyou when you prayed to me."

Dean was surprised and embarrassed. "been a while since I said that name. it was urgent, and I kiknd thought you would hear it better itf I said your name like that. whatveer. though. it's not like you can hlepp anymore." dean sighed. sam wasn't doign well right nwow

cas squeezed dean's shoulder even harder, and dean ddint't mind. "i'm sure sam will be fine. he was already up and waling when we left." cas said thoughtfully

dean nodded and finally drank his beer

cas wondered why dean had been watching him drinking for the past few minutes

so cas watched dean drink

and it was a miracukous thing. dean's full lips covering the rim and part od the neck oif the bottle

his adam's appel swallowing the liquid

the little contneted sigh dean made whrn he drank

no wonder dean loved dringingk on the jo b

it was a sight to behodld

on dean's end, he was nervous

the drink slowly numbed him, even just a lottle, tpo the thoughts of sam. his mind was now on cas, whoise eyes were burning into him

"Cas?"

"Dean?"

"what are you looking at?"

"i believe I am looking at the samt thing you were just moments ago"

"nah, that can't be it. I was looking at you."

Cas smiled. "and I, you."

Cas leaned over and kissed Dean

the taste of beer still lingering

everything suyddenly forgotten int that moment- sam, the fall, all the angels, even crowley

forgotten

cas tasted the beer on dean's lips, and dean closed his eyes

this was emabrrassing to dean, but he knew the bartendeer and his boufriend didn't care

dean pulled back and looked cas in the eyes

"You needed that, right cas?" dean asked quitely

"Yes, Dean. Thank you.:

Dean slipped an arm around cas' shoulder. "another beer?" he called to the bartender, who was grinning at them

the end


End file.
